


Mop Buckets and Tiaras

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Master/Servant, Princess Emma Swan, Royalty, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma is turning 21 and must find a suitable man to court her, but what can she do when she starts having feelings for the handsome servant Killian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LannaBanzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/gifts).



> This is based off the "i’m rich and i’m not supposed to talk to servants but the person that scrubs my floor is really cute" AU prompt my friend Lana sent me

Emma woke to sunlight streaming in through her window and groaned turning away and pulling her pillow over her face to block out the sun. She was decidedly not a morning, always wishing she had just a few more minutes to sleep in before her day began, but her slumber was interrupted by her handmaiden softly knocking on her door and entering her room.

“Good morning Princess,” she said crossing the room to the window to push the curtains aside and let in more light, “It's going to be a beautiful day today, what would you like to do after you've had breakfast with your parents?”

“How can you be so awake at this hour Ruby?” Emma squinted against the sudden brightness.

“It's in the job description, now come on the King and Queen said they have something important to tell you at breakfast,” Ruby said opening Emma's wardrobe and rifling through her dresses and selecting 2 for Emma to choose, one a light sky blue with floral embroidery or an airy lilac.

“All right I suppose I shouldn't linger, let's go with the blue today, but please have my riding clothes ready for when my parents and I are finished with breakfast? I think I would enjoy a nice long ride today,” Emma said getting out of bed and going to her vanity. Ruby came up behind her and started brushing out her hair and plaiting it so it fell over her shoulder and helping her into the light blue dress as they talked about any upcoming events any of the other kingdoms would be hosting soon.

“You look lovely my lady,” Ruby said as Emma gave herself a once over in her looking glass.

“Thank you Ruby, shall we go to the dining room?” Emma said offering her arm to her handmaiden and closest friend. Ruby giggled and looped her arm through Emma's and the two of them exited her room to venture to the dining room.

As they were rounding a corner of the castle Emma accidentally bumped into one of the other servants knocking his pail, mop, broom and dustpan out of his hands.

“Oh I am so sorry! Let me help you with that,” she said bending down to help the man pick up his fallen items.

“Oh no Your Highness, a princess shouldn't be picking up old mops and pails! Allow me,” he said kneeling down and hurriedly gathering up his belongings. Emma looked up and saw a pair of sky blue eyes looking earnestly at her.

“Nonsense! It was my fault that you dropped them in the first place, it's the least I can do to help you pick them up again,” she smiled.

“I suppose you are right,” he said and then remembering just who he was talking to his cheeks flushed red, “I mean, I appreciate the help. I do hope I didn't offend you, Your Highness,” he stammered and scratched behind his ear.

“You didn't,” Emma chuckled and handed him his mop back.

“My Lady we really must be going, your parents are waiting for us,” Ruby reminded her.

“Oh right, I'm so sorry again,” she said to the servant before Ruby dragged her away.

“Who was that? I don't think I've seen him in the castle before,” Emma asked Ruby as soon as they were out of earshot.

“His name is Killian, he only just started 2 weeks ago, now really miss we must hurry, you are going to be late for breakfast,” Ruby reminded her. They rushed downstairs to the east wing and burst into the dining room.

Emma's parents King David and Queen Snow White were already seated at the dining table waiting for her.

“Good morning, I'm sorry I'm late,” Emma said kissing both her parents before taking her seat and spreading some butter on her bread.

“It's fine sweetheart, we've come to expect your tardiness at breakfast ever since you were six and made it perfectly clear the morning was not your favorite time of day,” her father laughed as he took a bite of bacon.

Emma made a face at him and spread some strawberry preserves on her bread before taking a bite, “Ruby mentioned you had an important announcement for me?” she asked after she swallowed.

“Yes, Emma as you know you will be turning 21 soon,” her mother said taking a sip of her tea, “And we will be hosting a very important ball to mark the occasion,” she smiled excitedly.

“But we host a ball every year for my birthday, what makes this one so important?” Emma questioned looking from her mother to her father who had suddenly become very interested in his breakfast.

“Well we are planning on inviting all the young eligible bachelors we can find, your 21st birthday is to act as your coming out ball,” Snow White explained excitedly.

“Wait you expect to just present me to all these people? Like a show pony?” Emma asked her brows furrowing in anger.

“Emma it won't be as bad as you think, you will dance with lords and dukes and admirals. You'll have your pick of suitors and hopefully will find a suitable match and he can begin courting you and eventually you two will get married,” Snow White smile brightly.

“Married? Doesn't this seem all a bit sudden? I'm not even sure if I want to get married now,” Emma exclaimed looking pleadingly at her parents.

“Now Emma I believe you are overreacting just a tad, but as a princess is it expected that you find a good husband,” her father said calmly.

“And who exactly are you thinking of inviting to this ball? Lord Gold's son, Neal? He has about as much personality as a potato. Countess Zelena's monkeyish nephew Walsh? Prince Eric of the Maritime Kingdom who has been in love with Lady Ariel since we were all 7 years old? He's sure to come courting me” Emma spat sarcastically.

“Emma there are more men out there than that and you know it,” Snow White said obviously trying to keep the annoyance in her voice from coming through.

“Of course how could I forget Duchess Regina's new stepson Roland? He has to be about 5 now yes?”

“That is quite enough Emma, I understand this might be a bit of a shock but you do not speak to us like that do you understand?” David commanded and Emma nodded still frowning.

“I think I'm full, may I be excused please?” she asked trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

“You may,” he agreed and she got up from the table and hurried back to her room, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. She stomped up the corridors to her room feeling frustrated and angry tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Really how could her parents just dump this information on her like this? How did they expect her to go along with being paraded around like a prize to be won? She burst into her bed chambers just as the first tears were about to fall and closed the door behind her, hot angry tears running down her cheeks. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and jumped in surprise to see the same servant, Killian, staring at her his mop still in his hands.

“I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be back from breakfast so soon, I'll see myself out Princess,” he said quickly gathering up his cleaning supplies and walking towards the door only stopping when he noticed her tears, “Are you all right, Your Highness?” he asked his eyes filled with concern.

“I'm fine,” she said quickly wiping her eyes.

“Forgive me for being forward but the tears in your eyes suggest you are not fine,” he acknowledged. Emma's eyes met his again for the second time, this time they were filled with concern and she let out a shaky breath.

“My parents wish to use my 21st birthday ball to double as a coming out, I'm to be paraded in front of all the eligible bachelors my parents can find in hopes of finding a match,” she breathed and a sudden realization hitting her, “And I now see how selfish I must sound at the moment, a poor little princess who doesn't want to go to the ball.”

“I don't think you sound selfish at all. That does sound like a lot of pressure to put on you, to expect you to fall in love with someone after only meeting them and sharing a dance,” he sympathized.

“My parents didn't even talk of love when they told me, they made it seem as if I was destined to find love at first sight! Even my parents who have the Truest Love anyone has ever seen, didn't have that,” she explained.

“Aye Love at First Sight is almost unheard of in this realm. Bust surely there must be some people who you know and like enough, you royals have balls all the time,” he offered.

Emma shook her head, “Yes there is a group of us who have grown up together and run in the same circles, but I could never see any of them being more than friends and certainly not marriage. And gods forbid I get matched with Lord Neal or Count Walsh,” she grimaced.

“I'm guessing those two aren't at the top of your list of desired suitors,” he smiled softly.

“No definitely not,” a small smile pricking at her lips.

“There we go, it's nice to see that smile back,” he said gently, “Now Your Highness if you will excuse me, I must attend to the other rooms,” he bowed to her and moved to push open the door.

“Thank you Killian, for allowing me to speak so freely to you.”

“It was my pleasure Your Highness,” he smiled at her, his dimples flashing.

“Please, call me Emma,” she said.

“Then it was my pleasure, Emma. I hope you have a nice rest of your day,” he bowed and exited the room, leaving Emma still smiling to fall back onto her bed, giggling quietly to herself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were full of meetings with the Queen to begin the planning for the ball, Emma meeting with her mother to look over endless plating arrangements, flowers, invitations, menus, and guest lists that made her head spin. She wanted nothing more than to be outside, riding her horse across the meadows and forests surrounding the castle, feeling truly free of all her responsibilities.

“Emma are you listening to me?” Snow White asked her, snapping Emma out of her revery.

“Yes mother,” she replied, smiling sweetly.

“Really then what are we doing next for the planning of this ball?” Snow asked giving her a knowing look.

“We are... going to... sample some food?” Emma answered causing Snow to smile and laugh softly.

“No sweetheart, we're going to have your first fitting for your gown, it's important that it looks as beautiful as you do,” Snow gently placed her hand on Emma's cheek and led her into a different chamber buzzing with activity as a tall, thin woman with half white half black hair wildly waving her arms and barking orders at other seamstresses. Emma looked to her mother a clear question on her face.

“Emma this is Cruella de Vil, the best gown designer we could find for the occasion. Cruella this is my daughter Emma,” Snow introduced her and Emma curtsied politely.

“Gorgeous darling, simply gorgeous. These cheekbones are to die for and this hair is lovely, we must get you into something bold and beautiful to compliment this,” Cruella said grabbing Emma's face in her hands, “Hmm yes red will definitely be your color, you there bring me a swatch of that red satin,” she clicked her fingers at a passing servant who dashed off and Cruella released Emma's face.

Emma shot her mother a look of absolute disbelief and Snow merely shrugged.

“She may be eccentric, but she truly is the best, now be good I must see to some flower arrangements” Snow whispered to Emma and pushed her slightly forward and strode out of the room.

“Now darling if you please step behind this screen and but on this mock up I've brought, chop chop,” Cruella said throwing her thin arm over Emma's shoulders and guiding her behind and privacy curtain. Some handmaidens helped her out of her dress and into the muslin mock up, Ruby pulled Emma's corset even tighter. Emma back out from behind the curtain and looked over to her mother and Cruella.

“Yes I do think this shape will do nicely for your coming out. Now step on to this pedestal so I can get the measurements right, Darling. Where's that swatch I asked for?” she called to her assistants who hurried over with about 5 different shades of red satins, Cruella chose a deep scarlet and help it under Emma's chin and casting her assistants away with a wave of her hand.

“Yes that'll do marvelously,” she said and tucked the swatch into the neckline of the gown and went to work fitting it like a glove to Emma's body.

Emma felt herself grow impatient, she had been cooped up in the castle all day and she felt a desperate pull in her chest to get outside, even if just for a walk in the palace gardens.

“Would you please stop fighting pet? You are not making my job any easier,” Cruella hissed at her, pining the hem of the gown.

“My apologies Madam de Vil,” Emma apologized and tried to stand still when all of a sudden another person came banging through the door and into the chamber. Emma looked up to find Killian stumble through the door carrying his cleaning supplies.

“What do you think you are doing in here?” Cruella shrieked at him.

“I'm sorry, I was scheduled to clean in here I'll come back later” he exclaimed rushing back against the door.

“You had better if you know what's good for you, you brainless...”

“Madam that is quite enough,” Emma said forcefully and stepped down from the pedestal and walked over to Killian and Cruella, “You do not get to talk to people like that, it was merely an accident and any mistake you made in the hem can easily be fixed, unless you aren't as good of a seamstress as you claim?” Emma raised her eyebrow at the woman and held her challenging gaze.

“You're right princess, I apologize for my rudeness,” Cruella said stifly.

“I'm not the one you should be apologizing to,” Emma crossed her arms over her chest and looked pointedly at Cruella.

She swallowed and turned towards Killian, “I'm sorry for shouting at you,” she said through her teeth.

Killian smiled but it didn't full reach his eyes and bowed to her, “Thank you my lady, I will just start cleaning another room then,” and started to exit the door. Emma no longer wanting to be in that Cruella woman's presence followed him out.

“I will be back,” she called over her shoulder.

“Is there something I can do for you Your Highness?” he asked looking curiously at her.

“Actually it's more of what I can do for you, I'll walk with you to your next assignment.”

“You don't have to do that, milady. It's all the way on the other side of the castle, I wouldn't want to bore you on the long walk,” he smiled and blushed at her.

“No more so that endless talk of balls and coming out,” she countered.

Killian shrugged his shoulders and started walking, “As you wish then, Princess.”

“Killian I've told you, you can call me Emma,” she fell into stride with him as they crossed the castle.

“So hows planning going? The kitchens are buzzing in preparations, Granny Lucas is trying to outdo herself on the menu,” he said.

“Well it's going fine if you enjoy going over countless floral arrangements and guest lists and silverware options,” Emma sighed.

“Aye that does sound like it can be tiring, I've heard the final number for the ball was something around 500 guests?”

“Yes, evidently my parents were not joking when they said they'd invite every eligible bachelor they could reach,” she giggled.

“Then I shall be anxiously awaiting my invitation then,” he joked before he caught the look on her face, “I'm joking of course! I know you're royalty and I'm just me. I won't be getting an invitation, unless it's to clean up after it's finished.”

“I wish you could be invited, maybe then the evening wouldn't be destined to be a total bore,” she said wistfully.

“Oh is that all I am to you? A savior from boredom?” Killian teased.

“No but it would be nice to have someone there who I could actually talk to,” she looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his a beat passing between them.

“We're here, at my next assignment I mean,” he said nervously scratching his ear before pushing open the door to the West Wing courtyard bathed in sunlight and drenched in colorful flowers.

“I always forget how beautiful the West courtyard is in the afternoon,” she said stepping out into the sun and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

“Glad to be outside?” he smiled and pulled out his broom and started sweeping.

“You have no idea,” she bent down to smell some of the flowers.

“I like those ones, the yellow that you're smelling, they remind me of home,” he pointed out.

“The buttercups?”

“Aye, they used to grow wild by my house, they were my mother's favorites when I was a boy,” he smiled a melancholy kind of smile and walked over to her and plucked a flower from the bed and held it out to her, “It matches your hair,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she smiled widely and tucked the bloom behind her ear.

“But I also like the red, it suits you,” his eyes darted to the swatch of red fabric tucked into the neckline of the mock up dress.

“Thank you again, wait oh gods I need to get back to Madam Cruella or I suspect she may skin me,” she hurried out of the courtyard and back into the castle before rushing back to Killian, “Thank you again.”

“It is I who should be thanking you Emma,” he cocked his head to the side.

“No for being a friend and allowing me to speak freely.”

“It is my pleasure,” he plucked the flower from her hands and tucked it behind her ear, “Now go before that Cruella person has both our skins.”

Emma turned and ran back to the chamber Madam Cruella had set up shop in and allowed the woman to pin and fit the prototype to her body.

“All right darling, I believe you are done for the day,” Cruella said taking a step back and giving Emma a once over, “You may go change,” she waved her hand carelessly toward the privacy screen and turned and grabbed some parchment and charcoal and began sketching.

Emma stepped behind the screen and Ruby helped her out of the muslin dress and loosened Emma's corset.

“Thank you,” Emma said breathlessly feeling the air enter her lungs.

“Your welcome my lady, shall we go back to your bedchambers before you are called to dinner,” Ruby said and led Emma into the hallway back to her room.

“Where did you get the flower?” Ruby asked noting the buttercup still tucked behind her ear.

“Oh Killian gave it to me,” Emma smiled shyly.

“My lady I must warn you that you are playing a dangerous game with him. It is very improper for you to be getting so close to someone below your station,” Ruby warned.

“It's nothing Ruby, we're just friends,” Emma assured her trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

“Be that as it may, ask yourself this is it worth it? This friendship with him?” Ruby questioned.

Emma fell silent for the rest of the walk back to her room, lost in silent contemplation, and she dismissed Ruby stating she would like to prepare for dinner on her own. Emma entered her room and sat in front of her vanity, brushing out her hair still mulling over Ruby's question. She pulled the flower out from behind her ear, thinking of the way he nervously scratched behind his own ear and she knew deep down to her bones that this was worth it, to just see him and have him by her side.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mops Buckets and Tiaras CH 3.

Emma nervously brushed her hair behind her ears before taking a deep breath and pushing the door to the kitchens open. It wasn't uncommon for her to go to the kitchens during the day, Granny Lucas always made her hot chocolate with cinnamon and a snack and Emma and Snow had been coming to the kitchens nearly daily to test out the food Granny was going to make for the ball.

“Hello Your Highness is there anything I could get you?” Granny Lucas said warmly to her.

“A hot chocolate please?” Emma requested looking around the kitchen, knowing this was typically the time some of the other servants had lunch, and trying to spot Killian's dark hair and blue eyes and feeling slightly crestfallen when she didn't see him.

“Here you go Your Highness,” Granny said setting down a steaming mug of the warm beverage. Emma smiled and took a long sip, savoring the chocolate and spices and sat down at the small kitchen island.

“Ah Killian there you are, you're late for lunch again. You work too hard, you're going to end up skin and bone if you keep missing meals,” Granny called to someone who had just walked into the kitchen. Emma whipped her head around and saw Killian give Granny a smirk and a wink.

“Ah Widow Lucas you and I both know I could never go hungry with your cooking,” Killian said cheekily and then his eyes fell on Emma, “Your Highness,” he bowed to her and his smile widened.

“Beef stew and bread is for lunch today, but you might have to wait for a seat at the table,” Granny said ladling stew into a bowl for Killian.

“That's fine, I can wait,” Killian commented with a wave of his hand.

“You could sit here at the island with me if you would like,” Emma suggested to him.

“Your Highness that would be improper of me to do such a thing,” he said.

“Nonsense I don't mind,” Emma smiled at him. Killian looked up at granny who had already placed his bowl and a slice of crusty bread down on the island.

“As you wish Your Highness,” he said stiffly and sat down, making sure to keep a respectable distance from Emma. Emma looked at him confused and slightly hurt that he was acting so distant from her, had she done something to offend him? She grew quiet as he and Granny chatted about castle work and the upcoming ball.

“I've been working on a new mutton marinade, this one should make it taste even better than any other mutton you've tasted,” Granny chattered.

“I'm sure it shall be Granny, if it's anything like this stew than it's sure to be delicious,” he said spooning the last of it into his mouth, “Well I must be off, the West Courtyard needs my attention again. Have a good day Granny, Your Highness,” he said bowing low to Emma and striding out of the room.

Emma drained the last of her hot cocoa from her mug and set it on the island, “I should be going to, I have to go to the library and brush up on some of my foreign languages if I'm to make conversation with some of these suitors coming to the ball.”

“Good luck Your Highness, remember don't underestimate the use of body language as a way to communicate with some of the young men,” Granny winked at her. Emma laughed and let herself out of the kitchen and hurried in the direction of the West Courtyard. She burst threw the doors and saw Killian sweeping the floor.

“Have I done something to offend you?” she asked angrily.

“No Your Highness! Why would you think that?” he asked his eyes widening.

“Then why were you so determined to not look me in the eye in the kitchens? You were acting stiffer than a suit of armor,” she questioned.

“Princess, I mean no offense but you just don't understand. It's improper for us to even speak to each other. I could lose my job or worse my head if we are seen fraternizing. You are a princess and I'm a servant and we could never be anything more than that,” he finished.

“Do you really think I or my parents are so strict as to have you killed for being my friend? Of course they wouldn't! My closest friend is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I only see her at different balls, I need and want a friend here. And I feel as if I can actually talk to you freely, like I can be just Emma and not Princess Emma of Misthaven,” Emma explained, Killian looked down at the tile floor of the courtyard and scratched behind his ear.

“I'm sorry Emma but I can't do this,” he said defeatedly.

“Why not? Give me one good reason why,” Emma said angrily.

“Because I'm not sure if I can be content to just be your friend,” Killian admitted his cheeks turning a brilliant pink.

“What?” Emma asked taken aback by his declaration, her stomach doing a summersault.

“You heard me, I can't be around you because it is taking every ounce of self control to not do this,” he said and took a step toward her and kissed her. Emma gasped slightly before kissing him back, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She felt Killian's hands tentatively circle around his waist and pull her flush against him. Her hands crept up his chest and buried themselves in his hair, running her fingers through the thick black locks.

He broke the kiss, smiling nervously at her, “That was..”

“Incredible,” she finished smiling breathlessly at him, green eyes shining.

“Aye, that's a good word to describe it,” he said drawing her back in for another kiss, this one more soft and tender than the first.

“Your Highness?” a surprised voice said from behind them, Emma and Killian sprang apart and turned to find Ruby staring at them a shocked expression on her face.

“I was just coming to find you, you mother wants to finalize the invitations with you before they get sent out,” she said awkwardly, “But I'll come back later then.”

“No Ruby wait,” Emma said rushing forward to take her handmaidens hand in hers, “I'll go with you just give me a moment,” Emma told her, Ruby nodded and walked out of the courtyard. Emma turned to Killian who had his face in his hand.

“That was a mistake, I shouldn't have done that,” he began.

“Ruby will keep it a secret for me, I trust her. She is the closest thing I have to a friend in the castle,” she assured Killian.

“Are you certain?” he questioned, still not meeting Emma's eyes. Emma placed her hand on his cheek and his eye finally looked into her own.

“Of course, now I must go but I will be seeing you again?” she asked hopefully.

His expression softened, “Aye, I am scheduled to clean up the floors of your wing of the castle tomorrow night,” he said.

“I shall see you then,” she kissed him softly before rushing out the courtyard a plan forming in her head.

“My lady!” Ruby grabbed her arm as she walked back into the castle, “I do hope you know what you are doing.”

“I have a plan but I need your word that you will keep what you saw to yourself, not as my handmaiden but as my friend. Please Ruby,” Emma pleaded.

“All right Your Highness, I just hope for both your sakes that you have a plan,” Ruby said.

“I do,” Emma said, Ruby raised an eyebrow at her, “I'm working on one, now let's hurry. My mother is waiting,” Emma assured Ruby.

* * *

 

Emma entered her mother's office apprehensively smoothing her hair, hoping it wasn't obvious that she had just been kissing the boy who cleans the castle floors.

“Ah Emma there you are, now we can look over these invitations and guest list,” she said rising from behind her desk and handing Emma the final draft of the guest list.

“And you're absolutely sure we must invite Lord Neal and Count Walsh?” Emma said.

“Yes, I'm absolutely sure, but we have extended an invitation to Elsa and her sister Anna,” Snow assured her.

“Mother I think I have an idea for the ball that I would like to suggest,” Emma said nervously.

“Really? Oh Emma this is great! This is the first time you've taken an interest in planning,” Snow clapped her hands together.

“What if we made the ball masquerade themed?”

Snow looked questioningly at her daughter, “But wouldn't you want to see what your potential suitor would look like?”

“While I admit good looks are a plus, they do not make a good marriage. I want to ensure that I can have a stimulating conversation with any potential suitors, that there is a connection beyond good looks,” Emma explained.

“Well I suppose I see your point. All right then, the ball shall be a masquerade. This will be so exciting! Let me just alert the calligrapher of the changes and we can have them sent right out,” Snow White exclaimed and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

The next night Emma waited on pins and needles, trying to distract herself with a book only to find she had been reading the same sentence over and over again. She tossed the book away from her sighing, nervous that Killian would not come to her, that he would think she wasn't worth it. A soft knock on her door shook her from her thoughts.

“You came,” she smiled with relief when she opened her door and ushered Killian quickly into her room.

“Of course I came, did you really think I would miss an opportunity to do this again,” he said before kissing her, fisting his hand in her hair. Emma's own hands reached up to his shirt and pulled him closer to her, his tongue sliding her mouth open deepening the kiss. Emma moaned softly as his tongue swirled around hers and he drew her lip into his mouth, nibbling on it softly. He released her lip and kissed along her jaw.

“I've never been kissed quite like this,” Emma sighed.

“Would you like me to slow down?” he asked pulling back slightly.

“No I rather like it,” she said before kissing him again her hands sliding up his neck and anchoring in his hair. Killian placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, breaking the away from her lips and peppering her jaw and neck with soft little kisses his stubble tickling her.

Emma couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips and Killian looked up at her questioningly.

“That's ticklish,” she said almost apologetically.

“Oh is it?” he said smirking mischievously at her.

“Don't you dare!” Emma said trying to prepare herself but Killian dug his fingers into her sides tickling her and Emma nearly let out a shriek of laughter. She backed away trying to escape his tickling fingers but he pursued her and they both fell into a giggling heap onto her bed. Emma became very aware of his position on top of her, his face inches from her own. She stopped laughing, looking at him with half lidded eyes. Killian swallowed thickly and kissed her lightly, an almost questioning kiss, asking permission to continue. Emma responded by parting his lips with her tongue, setting the pace she was comfortable with. His lips left hers and began exploring her neck, never lingering anywhere long enough to leave any marks. His hands that had been comfortably on her waist began to rise towards her chest and Emma felt herself stiffen slightly.

“Are you okay Emma?” he asked her.

“Yes, I just need to slow down for a moment maybe?” she said nervously.

“Aye that's fine, we can just talk for a bit if that's okay with you?” he said nonchalantly.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course love, it's terribly bad form to force or coerce a woman into doing something she's not ready to do,” he smiled at her and rolled off her and settled next to her.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully, “You have more manners than many other so called 'gentlemen' I've encountered.”

“My brother always stressed the importance of good form while he was in the Navy,” she explained.

“You have a brother? Perhaps I know him, I've gone to many a Navy celebration with my father.”

“Liam Jones, he was the captain of The Jewel of the Realm,” Killian said a far off look in his eyes.

“The Jewel, but that ship was struck down.. oh I'm so sorry,” she realized who exactly his brother was. She had met him when The Jewel was christened and left on her first and only voyage, the ship had been struck down by Poseidon for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“It's all right love, not your fault,” he assured her, running his hand through her blonde tresses.

“I remember him though, he was very kind,” she said.

“Aye he was a good man, when he wasn't being a stubborn git,” Killian joked.

“It sounds like you two were quite close,” Emma observed.

“Yes, we were thick as thieves, he practically raised me,” Killian said a look of sadness ghosting over his face.

“We don't have to talk about him if you don't want, if it's too painful I understand,” Emma reassured him.

“No it's good to talk about him, I haven't talked about him much since the accident,” Killian said. He told her stories of him and his brother, of them going to the village market and trying to sweet talk the pastry lady into giving them her leftovers at the end of the day, of them scouring the forest trying to find the perfect flowers for their mother's birthday, of the night before Liam had gone off to the Navy and the whole village had shown up at their cottage to celebrate.

“Sounds like a great little village,” Emma said.

“It was a good place, but I just couldn't stay there anymore after Liam and my mother passed on, too many memories,” he said, “But enough about me let's hear more about you.”

“You already know all there is to know about me, I'm a princess, I'm to be Queen once my parents step down, my favorite flowers are buttercups...”

“Yes yes, I know that but that's all surface stuff. I want to know you Emma, what's in there,” Killian pointed to her heart.

“I don't know, I suppose sometimes I wonder if I'll be as good a queen as my mom. She's the perfect queen everyone loves her and I'm scared I won't live up,” Emma confessed.

“You will, I'm sure of it. You command respect but not just for yourself, you command it for everyone,” Killian said stroking her cheek.

“You really think so?”

“I know so, I saw first hand how you stick up for what you think is right,” he said.

“Well I wasn't going to simply stand back and let someone talk to you like that, no one deserves that. And I suppose I speak up because I know how it feels to have someone disrespect you like that,” she said picking at her comforter.

He reached for her hand and she looked up at him, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Emma took a deep breath, “The reason I don't want Neal and Walsh at the ball is because they've already tried to court me. Neal when we were 16, I thought we were both in love and we would be happy together until he pushed me too far and made me do things I wasn't entirely comfortable with. And Walsh started out great until I learned that his Aunt was a major social climber and they both saw me as just a stepping stool to get to the throne. Walsh didn't see me, he just saw my tiara and what it could get him.”

“I'm sorry they put you through that and that you'll still have to see that at that damned ball coming up, that can't be easy to dance with them and pretend like you're actually having a nice time,” he sympathized.

“I know it'll be awful, I'll just be wishing I was dancing with you all night,” Emma leaned in and gave him a small peck before smiling, “And I thought of a way to actually make that happen.”

Killian raised a curious eyebrow at her, “How? Servants can't just dance with the princess no matter how much they want to.”

Emma got up and grabbed something of her nightstand, “It's a masked ball, I can sneak you in and no one will be any wiser,” she said pushing the invitation into his hands.

“But what about my clothes? I don't have anything suitable to blend in with all the gentry,” he questioned.

“I'll take care of it I promise, now will you do my the honor of coming to my coming out my handsome prince?” she smiled.

“Oh so I'm handsome?” he smiled at her and pulling her closer to him.

“You already know you're handsome, but is that a yes?”

“Emma I would love to come to your ball,” he said kissing her fiercely.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was written over the course of a full day of traveling so it may be a little rough around the edges, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the ball everyone's been so anxiously looking forward to!

The morning of the ball came quickly, Ruby rushed into her room followed by a group of other handmaidens ready to scrub, primp, and prime Emma into perfection before the ball. One of the handmaidens placed a tray on Emma's lap full of hot cocoa, fruit, and bread for Emma's breakfast.

“Eat up my lady, we must get you even more beautiful than usual for the ball tonight,” Ruby said opening up the heavy curtains and letting in the light.

“But it's a masked ball, no one will see my face,” Emma said begrudgingly sitting up and taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

“Be that as it may, it won't hurt to make sure you look your best beneath the mask,” Ruby smiled at her and plucked a grape from her tray and popped it in her mouth with a wink.

“I suppose I can't argue with that logic,” Emma smirked and pulled Ruby a little closer so the other maidens wouldn't hear, “Were you able to get Killian the things he needs for tonight?”

“Yes I dropped them off at his door last night, I also made sure no one saw. He appears to be very excited about tonight,” Ruby said.

Emma smiled appreciatively, “Thank you so much Ruby, for getting Killian his clothes and for your discretion.”

“Of course Your Highness, I would never do anything to betray you,” Ruby placed a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder, “Now let's get a warm bath drawn so we can start getting you ready,” she rose from the bed and helped Emma into the warm bath scented with lavender and roses. Ruby and her team set to work scrubbing Emma clean from head to toe. Emma got out of the bath and into a plush dressing gown and sat at her vanity as Ruby began detangling her wavy blonde hair and sweeping it into an elegant up-do.

There was a loud knock at the door and Cruella came sweeping into the room, her assistant carrying a mass of red silk. “Oh good you're out of the bath, come on now darling we need to get you into this dress and have one final fitting before the ball. The Queen insists on nothing less than perfection.”

Emma quickly rose from her chair and Ruby helped her into the massive red gown and onto a pedestal that one of Cruella's other assistants had brought.

“Can you cinch the corset tighter?” Cruella asked Emma.

“Perhaps but we would run into the problem of me not being able to breath,” Emma smirked.

“Brilliant, cinch her up just a bit tighter then,” Cruella said to Ruby who sighed and carefully cinched Emma the tightest her corset could go without compromising her ability to breath.

“Perfect, now to just make the final adjustments,” Cruella said and began pinning and tucking the dress. A small knock sounded from the door and it opened to reveal Killian, broom and dustpan in hand. His eyes widened when he saw Emma on the pedestal with her hair done and her dress on and offered Emma a small smile. Emma smiled back and tucked a stray curl behind her ear and turned her attention back to Cruella who was talking endlessly about something or another. Emma watched Killian out of the corner of her eye as he swept the floor of her room keeping to himself. She noticed as he reached her bedside table he discreetly surveyed the room and pulled a buttercup from inside his jacket and placed it on the table and winked at her. Emma felt herself go as red as her dress and he smirked as he left the room.

“All right darling, we're all finished here. I'll just take this and fix the hem and I will be back before the ball,” Cruella broke in to Emma's thoughts.

“Oh all right then I shall be seeing you Madam Cruella,” Emma curtsied, “Thank you so much for making the beautiful gown.”

“Darling as if I was going to pass up a chance to design a dress for a royal and such a gorgeous one at that,” Cruella chuckled and placed a hand on Emma's face before turning on her heel and striding out of the room. Ruby helped Emma out of the dress and handed it to one of Cruella's assistants who rushed out of the room.

* * *

 

By the end of the day Emma was back in her gown, now perfectly fitted to her, her hair and make up done and her mask on. Emma looked at herself in her looking glass and smoothed the front of her dress when her parents came into her room.

“You look beautiful,” her father said in near disbelief, “Are you sure this ball is a good idea?” he asked his wife in a loud whisper.

Snow rolled her eyes and swatted him on the shoulder, “Don't listen to your father, you should be excited to meet hopefully your True Love tonight.”

“I am excited for the ball, maybe a little nervous about the whole True Love aspect,” Emma confided.

“Well we brought something that may help you remember who you are and exactly the kind of man you deserve,” Snow drew Emma's tiara from behind her back and placed it on top of her head.

“Emma we want you to remember that while this is your coming out and we would hope you find someone who wants to be your husband, who he is is your choice. We are lucky enough to have True Love and we cannot and will not deprive you of a chance to find your own,” David explained looking at Emma with eyes full of pride. Emma smiled and hugged both her parents and they walked together to the ballroom. The three of them stood near the entrance as the guests started filtering in and greeting the royal family. Emma smiled and curtsied to more people than she ever had in her life, keeping her eyes peeled for that mop of thick black hair and piercing blue eyes shining out from behind a black mask.

“Your Majesties, Lord Charles Jones of Glowerhaven,” the announcer said and Emma found herself face to face with Killian. He gave her a sly wink as he bowed low to her parents.

“Your Majesties a pleasure to meet you,” he said as he straitened up.

“Nice to meet you too, may we present our daughter Princess Emma?” Snow White said gesturing to Emma who curtsied and bowed her head low to hide her wide smile.

“Your Highness, I do hope a get the pleasure of sharing a dance with you this evening,” he said taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckle.

“I do think that can be arranged,” she smiled and watched him as he walked away and completely missed the name of the next few people who greeted her in the receiving line.

“It's so good to see you again Lord Gold,” Emma heard her mother say and she looked up and came face to face with Neal wearing a gold mask, typical.

“Good evening Emma, nice to see you this evening,” Neal deadpanned at her before bowing. Emma curtsied and smiled stiffly, “It's good to see you too.”

The receiving line finally ended and Emma was able to go out into the ballroom and try to find her friends and Killian.

“Emma!” a voice exclaimed and Emma turned to see Queen Elsa dressed in an ice blue gown and white mask rushing towards her, white blonde hair flying behind her.

“I'm so glad you were able to come!” Emma hugged her friend tightly.

“I wouldn't miss this for the world and you know it! Oh and before I forget,” Elsa waved her hand and a flurry of snowflakes swirled together to form a beautiful necklace with a crystal swan pendant, “your birthday gift,” Elsa smiled and motioned for Emma to turn so she could put it on her.

“It's beautiful Elsa thank you so much!” Emma said pulling her friend in for another hug.

“I've never seen this many men in one room before, your parents must have invited every bachelor of noble birth they could find,” Elsa looked around the room.

“They certainly weren't exaggerating,” Emma shook her head and tried searching for Killian.

“Are you looking for someone in particular? Did you already meet someone half way decent in the receiving line?” Elsa teased.

“What? Of course not, I was just,” Emma frantically looked around the room and spotted Eric and Ariel getting refreshments, “looking for some drinks, it's awfully hot in here isn't it?” Emma said quickly and pulled Elsa over to the refreshments table with Ariel and Eric.

“Happy birthday Emma!” they both said as Emma and Elsa approached, Ariel hugging Emma tightly followed by Eric who gathered Ariel and Emma into a big bear hug. Despite what Emma had said about him months ago, Eric was one of Emma's oldest friends.

“Thank you, how's the punch?” Emma asked her friends.

“Why don't you find out?” a voice said behind them, Emma turned and saw Killian holding two cups of punch in his hands.

“Why thank you good sir,” Emma smiled and accepted the drink, “Everyone this is Lord Charles, yes?” she looked back at him sharing a secret smile.

“Aye, nice to meet all of you,” Killian waved his hand at her friends.

“Where are you from Lord Charles?” Ariel asked.

“Glowerhaven,” Killian said easily.

“Really? I'm Prince Eric and I don't believe I've ever heard of a Lord Charles,” Eric said squinting at Killian through his mask.

“Oh we just mainly keep to ourselves, we're on the outskirts of the kingdom,” Killian said quickly and turned to Emma, “I do believe I was promised a dance,” he offered his arm to her.

“But there's no music yet,” Elsa said.

“Doesn't matter, someone has to get the dancing started,” Killian winked at Emma. She smiled and took his arm and let him lead her to the center of the dance floor and began dancing with her. Everyone turned to look at the pair of them and the band began playing a waltz to accompany them.

“Wait you know how to do this dance?” Emma asked curiously.

“I may be a servant but I do know how to waltz,” he smiled at her and tugged her closer to him.

“I can't believe you know how to do this,” Emma sighed, letting herself get lost in her own little world with Killian twirling her all over the dance floor.

“Well there's only one real rule for the waltz, love.”

“Oh really? And what's that?” she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Pick a partner who knows what he's doing,” he smiled warmly and twirled her around and pulled her closer to him than was strictly proper. Emma felt something pool deep in her belly and had to stop herself from grabbing him by the lapel of his borrowed jacket and pulling him in for a kiss.

“That was some quick thinking back there by the way,” Emma whispered.

“Thank you, I only hope the prince will not look to much into it,” he gulped.

“Don't worry, Eric is not the type to ask around. He's most likely very embarrassed he doesn't know one of his lords,” Emma reassured him.

“So this is what a ball is like from the inside? I must say it's a tad more fun being on this side of things rather than cleaning up after it's over,” Killian observed looking around the room.

“It can be rather fun, once you find the right people to spend them with,” Emma smiled warmly at him, “Come on why don't we try some of the food Granny's been working so diligently on?”

“Not before I get a chance at a dance,” a voice said behind them. Emma turned and saw Count Walsh looking at her expectantly, “May I cut in?” he asked Killian and didn't wait for a response before spinning Emma away from him.

“Well just help yourself then mate,” Killian said darkly before retreating to the edge of the dance floor.

“Well a man can't expect to get you all to himself all night,” Walsh said to Emma.

“And you can expect a slap to the face if you show such rudeness again,” Emma countered, “I'm not an object you can just take from someone Walsh.”

“Well Emma I hate to break it to you, but you are expected to marry someone here, you can't just limit yourself to the first one to tickle your fancy. You have to try out all of us,” he said with a wry smile.

“As if I would even consider marrying you, don't think I haven't forgotten the way you and your aunt look at me and only see a footstool for the throne,” Emma spat before stomping on his foot. Walsh sucked in his breath and let Emma go. She scurried to the other side of the room hoping to find either Killian or Elsa only to be stopped by several other men asking for a dance. Emma felt the weight of her obligations and agreed to a few more dances, not really paying much attention to what her suitors were saying. She was much more focused on trying to find where Killian had gone and trying to find an excuse to go look for him. She was in the middle of dancing with a prince of about her age (Phillip she thinks his name is) when she sees something that makes her blood run cold, Neal and Walsh talking together with their heads together and staring at something. Emma follows their gaze and spots Killian dancing with Elsa, the both of them talking jovially, she knows Neal and Walsh can't be up to anything good and she hates the way they're looking at Killian.

“Um would you please excuse me, I feel the need for refreshments,” she tried to politely excuse herself from the man she was dancing with.

“Of course your highness,” he bowed to her and Emma quickly walked from the dance floor to try to get lost in the crowd and hopefully eavesdrop unseen by Neal or Walsh.

“... Eric says he can't remember anyone from his kingdom by the name of Lord Charles Jones... very strange,” Walsh muttered to Neal.

“I don't think I've seen or heard of him before, not at any balls or tournaments or anything of the sort,” Neal mumbled back, “He does seem vaguely familiar, I know I've seen him somewhere before, I just can't place where.” Emma quickly walked away from them over to the food table hoping to distract herself with some food.

“Ah there's my daughter, how are you enjoying the ball?” her father caught up to her.

“It's wonderful Father,” Emma curtsied politely.

“May I have this next dance then?” David offered her his arm. Emma smiled and took it and was lead back to the middle of the dance floor.

“So who was that fellow you chose for your first dance? He seemed to make quite the impression on you,” David asked and Emma felt herself blush.

“His name was Charles and it was just a dance,” Emma tried to keep her voice even.

“Then why are you blushing?” David teased, “Emma it is all right for you to find someone you wish to have court you at this ball, your mother and I will keep the 'I told you so's to a minimum. We just want to see you happy.”

Emma looked up at her father and was about to thank him when a small commotion erupted on the side of the dance floor.

“I knew I've seen you before! A mask and borrowed clothing aren't going to hide what you really are!” Neal shouted clutching Killian's mask in his hand.

“You don't belong here servant boy, what gave you the idea that you could just gate crash a ball and dance with the princess?” Walsh jeered.

“What is going on here?” David thundered looking from Killian to the mask in Neal's hand to Walsh's triumphant looking face.

“It would appear one of your servants thought himself worthy of courting your daughter, but he's nothing. Just a common boy from the docks who used to work in my castle until my father fired him,” Neal explained sneering at Killian.

“Guards, have this man taken down to the dungeons. He can answer for what he did tomorrow,” David ordered, a group of guards grabbing Killian roughly and taking him out of the ballroom.

“No,” Emma whispered under her breath, taking a few steps forward to tell the guards to release Killian at once, before stopping herself. She knew it would only spell disaster for her to make a public scene about this. She would have to bide her time and talk with her parents alone in order to mend this.

Killian looked back at her before he was pushed through the doors, Emma stood rooted to her spot and felt her eyes fill with tears. “I'm sorry,” she mouthed to him, hoping he understood she would work to ensure at the very least his freedom.

“Well we can't have an imposter ruin a good party, strike up the music boys play something lively!” Snow called and the band began playing a polka and everyone went back to dancing and chattering, no doubt gossiping about how Emma had chosen a servant boy to be her first dance at her coming out ball.

“Emma are you all right sweetheart?” David asked her, taking her hand in his.

“Yes I'll be fine,” Emma nodded and tried to make it through the rest of the ball before she was able to make it back to her bedchambers and cry. How could they have been so stupid? How could she have put him at risk like that? She had to find a way to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

“Emma?” a quiet voice questioned through her door, “Emma please just let us in.”

Emma sighed and opened the door to her bed chambers to see Ruby and Elsa standing before her.

“Are you all right my lady? I heard about what happened at the ball,” Ruby asked sympathetically.

“Does she look all right? She must be humiliated, having her first dance with a kitchen boy,” Elsa said putting a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder, “But it's nothing to worry about, I danced with him too. He was very charming, it's no wonder he was able to weasel his way into the ball.”

“He didn't weasel his way in Elsa,” Emma said angrily. “I invited him.”

“My lady,” Ruby warned.

“No she needs to know, I invited him to the ball.”

“But why?” Elsa asked confusedly.

“Because I want him to court me, I don't care that he isn't titled. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather have court me and one day becoming my husband,” Emma answered defiantly.

“Do you love him?” Elsa asked softly. Emma was slightly taken aback by Elsa's forwardness.

“Yes, I truly think I do,” Emma breathed.

“Then that settles it, we're going to get him out if it is the last thing we do,” Elsa said brightly.

“Wait what?” Emma questioned.

“We just want to see you happy my lady and when you're with him, you're the happiest I have ever seen you,” Ruby said.

“We will help you to get him back,” Elsa said determinedly.

“But how do we even know he will want me back, it's because of me he was publicly humiliated by those two buffoons and thrown in the dungeons,” Emma said, “I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted nothing to do with me after all of that.”

“He will, but it wouldn't hurt to get him a message,” Ruby smirked, “Which I will gladly deliver for you.”

“No he needs to hear it from me, but I could use your help with distracting the guard.” Emma smiled.

Twenty minutes later Ruby was heavily flirting with the guard and Emma was able to sneak past him unnoticed. She walked past the cells, looking for Killian, finding him in one towards the back.

“Lass what are you doing here?” he asked rising from the bench he was sitting on and walking towards her.

“I had to see that you were all right,” Emma put her hands on the bars, “I'm so sorry about last night, it was foolish of me to think nothing would go wrong and to put you at risk like that.”

“I'm all right love, don't worry,” He said grasping her hand from behind the bars.

“I understand if you never want to see me again, I wouldn't want to see me either if I were you. If it weren't for my foolishness nothing like this would have happened and you wouldn't be locked in this dungeon for impersonating a nobleman and gate crashing and I'm just so sorry,” Emma rambled only to be silenced by Killian kissing her through the bars. Emma sighed into the kiss, relieved that he didn't hate her.

“Now love, I want you to understand. I do not regret anything, even if this means banishment on my part I do not regret going to the ball. I would never regret spending time with you and dancing with you at the ball,” he said when he broke the kiss, their foreheads still touching.

“You mean that?” Emma asked.

“With all my heart. I could never hate you,” he said before kissing her again. A door closed and footsteps were heard coming forward.

“I have to go, I will find a way to get you out of here I swear,” Emma said breaking the kiss.

“I know you will,” Killian smiled, “But if I may request sooner rather than later if it's not too much trouble?”

Emma smiled and kissed him again before Ruby came around the corner, “My lady we must hurry, I stalled as long as I could.”

“I will see you later my love,” Killian said stroking her cheek before Ruby tugged Emma away. The two of them hurried back up into the main castle and into Emma's room where Elsa had been waiting for them.

“Well? How did it go?” Elsa asked.

“From what I saw, it he isn't harboring any bad feelings towards Emma,” Ruby smirked at Emma who felt her cheeks flush slightly.

“Yes we are fine for the time being but who knows what my parents have planned for him,” Emma said.

“Your parents will listen to you Emma, just try talking to them,” Elsa suggested.

“I suppose you are right,

“Well there is no time like the present, I'll go talk with them,” Emma straightened her shoulders.

“Would you like us to come with you?” Ruby asked.

“No this is something I need to do on my own, wish me luck” Emma strode out of the room and searched the castle for her parents finding them in the south sitting room.

“Emma please come in, we were just talking about you actually,” Snow waved her in and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

“Oh?” Emma asked.

“Well we were talking about last night's ball specifically, even after that servant snagged a dance with you, you got some very incising requests for your hand. I personally think that Prince Phillip would be perfect for you, he's titled, he's charming, he comes from a good kingdom, and he's not to bad to look at if I do say so myself.”

“My dear why don't you just marry him?” David teased his wife who swatted him on the shoulder, “But in all seriousness Emma, what did you think of him? I saw you two dancing together and he appears to be a good match for you.”

“I suppose Prince Phillip was not so bad but I do not want to marry him,” Emma said sitting down.

“Oh did you find someone else at the ball you liked?” Snow White asked her.

“Yes, the servant boy who's name is Killian by the way,” Emma said boldly.

“Emma is this some sort of joke? You can't be serious,” Snow White looked from Emma to David as if expecting them to laugh and say it was a joke.

“This is no joke mother, I love him and I want to marry him. Father you said yourself you just want to see me happy, well Killian makes me happy. Far happier than any of those titled noblemen would.”

“But Emma you're a princess, you should marry someone fitting for you,” Snow tried to keep her voice level.

“I don't give a damn that I'm a princess, he makes me laugh, he makes me happy, he actually talks to me as Emma instead of Her Royal Highness Princess Emma of Misthaven, I want him and he wants me,” Emma finished.

“Be that as it may Emma, he still impersonated nobility and tarnished your good reputation, we can't just take your word for him. He could have ulterior motives, I've heard that Gold fired him because he was caught flirting with his wife. He's just a social climber, so we are having him banished away from Misthaven tomorrow morning,” David said carefully not meeting Emma's eyes as tears pinpricked the corners of her eyes.

“But you can't do that! It was my idea to invite him to the ball, I gave him the fine clothes, I gave him the invitation, he didn't convince me to do anything. I know a social climber when I see one and Killian definitely is not one,” Emma cried. “His brother was captain of The Jewel of the Realm for god sake, you remember him don't you?”

“Just because his brother was a good man does not mean this Killian is by any means. Emma we have to put our foot down, you are not marrying that lying commoner. He will be leaving at first light tomorrow and that is final,” Snow said in a dangerously level voice. Emma knew her fight was lost, there was no way she could change her parents minds once they were made up.

“Fine I just have one request then, that I see him off when he leaves. Grant me that and I will marry Prince Phillip without a fight,” Emma negotiated.

Her parents looked at each other, communicating silently in that way only they could and looked back to Emma, “We will allow this,” Snow White said. Emma nodded and turned out of the sitting room her hands shaking and tears starting to fall freely from her eyes. She didn't sleep at all that night, too focused on how she failed to make her parents who had the truest of loves to see how much she loved Killian, too focused on thinking of what she could even say to Killian in the morning knowing that it would be her last time seeing him.

The sky lightened from it's inky blackness, a stripe of bold pink starting to rise over the horizon when Emma gave up on sleeping and got out of bed and dressed, silently preparing herself to see Killian leave her. She walked down to the entrance of the palace and saw Killian there, along with two horses, a guard and her parents. Emma ignored her parents focusing on Killian, he caught her eye and smiled sadly at her, Emma felt her resolve crumble and ran into his arms crying into his chest, “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” she sobbed.

“It's all right love, it'll be all right,” he murmured into her ear as he stroked her hair.

“No it won't, I won't have you,” Emma sniffled.

“Emma listen to me, I still have no regrets about any of it. Not the ball, the dance, the secret conversations, or the buttercups,” he tipped her head up so she could look into his eyes. “I will cherish all of those memories with you and believe me love, not a day will go by that I won't think of you.”

“Good,” she breathed, wanting to say so much more but failing to find the words. He pressed his lips to her forehead and Emma felt his own tears drop onto her hair.

“All right Romeo, let's get moving,” the guard, Grumpy Emma called him, said and tugged Killian away from her and pushed him towards a horse. Emma felt her tears rolling down her cheeks and did nothing to wipe them away, standing rooted to the ground unable to move as she watched him mount his horse and following Grumpy away from her.

“Wait!” Snow White exclaimed everyone stopped to look at her, “I can't do this. I can't do this to my daughter,” she turned to David, “We can't deprive Emma of someone whom she loves. How can we, who have been so lucky as to find True Love, keep her from hers?”

“You are right, I can't sit back and watch my daughter be so unhappy and be the one who caused it,” he sighed. “Killian, do you honestly and truly love Emma?” David asked.

“Yes, I would go to the ends of the earth for her,” Killian said without hesitation.

“Then you can stay,” David sighed. Emma gasped and whirled around to look at Killian who was clambering off his horse as quickly as he could and ran towards Emma. He scooped her up and spun her in a circle before bringing her lips to his.

David cleared his throat and awkwardly shuffled his feet, “Okay I think that's enough,” he said. Killian and Emma either didn't hear him or just ignored him.

“Come on, let's just leave them be,” Snow sighed and took her husbands arm and steered him back towards the castle.

“You're staying, I can't believe you're staying” Emma said between kisses once Killian put her back down on the ground.

“Aye love I'm staying and I'm never leaving your side again,” Killian smiled widely at her his dimples flashing.

“Good,” she smiled back and pulled him in for another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the last chapter of this story (don't worry there will be an epilogue!) I so enjoyed writing this little story and I'm so grateful that so many people also enjoyed it too! You guys all rock! Also special shout out to my bae Lana for keeping me motivated


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much courting and planning it's time for Emma and Killian's wedding and more importantly the wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it was one of my very best friend Lana (skypeopleandswans)'s birthday yesterday and this story was started thanks to her sending me a prompt. So this epilogue is dedicated to her, be warned this is Killian and Emma's wedding and mostly their wedding night with some pretty explicit smut after the page break so if that's not your thing than don't read beyond the page break

“Presenting Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven and her new husband Killian Jones Duke of Misthaven,” the priest called out to the guests in attendance of the much buzzed about royal wedding. The guest stood and clapped but Emma only had eyes for Killian, now officially her husband, as he placed his hands on both sides of her face, his thumbs brushing against her cheekbones lightly and he kissed her passionately. Royal etiquette be damned, Emma kissed him back with every ounce of passion she could muster, it had been a year and a half long engagement and Emma was excited to finally be able to kiss her husband. They broke apart, his forehead still leaning against hers and his blue eyes gazing into hers filled with joy and love and wide smile on his face.

“I love you so much,” she whispered to him.

“I love you too,” he said capturing her lips again, not giving a damn that the whole royal court was still watching them. She heard the priest behind them clear his throat awkwardly and Emma giggled and broke the kiss and turned to their guests. She saw her parents sitting in the front row, her father looking proud if a little bit melancholy while her mother dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. David stood from his seat and turned to address everyone.

“It is now that we would like to welcome you to eat, drink, and dance to celebrate the nuptials of my daughter and her husband,” he said and everyone rose from their seats and excitedly made their way out of the chapel and into the ballroom. Emma began to follow the crowd when she felt Killian tug on her arm and he pulled her into a dark corridor, his lips hot and heavy on hers the moment they were alone. Emma gasped in surprise and Killian took the opportunity to suck her bottom lip between his teeth and nibble at it. She pulled him closer to her by his lapels and sighed when her back hit the wall, Killian dropped his head and began kissing a hot trail from her ear down her neck.

“Not that I'm complaining,” she moaned as he began licking and sucking at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, “but don't we have a reception to go to?”

“I suppose we do, but I just wanted a moment alone with you before we went in there. I haven't been able to kiss you like this for so long,” he said.

“I know, but we do have certain obligations to go to our own reception,” Emma chuckled as Killian groaned, “Welcome to the life as a royal.” She grasped his hand and led him back to the main hallway and into the ballroom. They were greeted to loud rounds of applause and cheers from their guests as they entered.

“I believe it's time for the first dance as husband and wife,” Snow called and looked over to the band who picked up their instruments and begin playing a waltz. Killian lead Emma out to the center of the dance floor and begins to dance, his eyes on her and Emma felt all the eyes of the guests melt away until it felt as if she and Killian were the only ones in the room.

“You know you never did tell me how you learned how to dance,” she said coyly.

“Did I? I thought I told you the very first time we danced together, you know before your father had me thrown in the dungeon,” he teased.

“No, you just deflected the question like you are doing now,” she countered.

“Aye you caught me and we are married now I suppose I should tell you,” he pulled her close to him his lips very close to her ear, “My mother had Liam and I practice in our cottage when we were young, she was convinced that we would become handsome Navy men who would need to be charming dancers,” he whispered in her ear.

Emma pulled back slightly and saw his cheeks were ever so slightly pink and she smiled up at him, “Well she wasn't wrong,” she said softly. Killian responded by twirling her around and then pulling her back to him.

“May I cut it?” David asked as he approached them, Killian smiled and nodded at his new father and law and stepped aside to dance with Snow how was standing close by.

“You both seem very happy,” David said as they danced.

“We are, thank you for not banishing him,” Emma smiled at her father.

“You're not going to let me forget that are you?” he sighed as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

“Nope,” Emma giggled as her feet touched the ground again.

“All right I think the groom is anxious to dance with his bride some more,” Snow White said from behind them. Emma rushed back into Killian's arms and the two continued to dance, eat and drink the night away until they could finally leave and have a moment to themselves.

* * *

 

They sleepily walked to their new chambers right above the West courtyard and let themselves in.

“Oh I could almost fall over I'm so tired from all that dancing,” Emma said sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes.

“I hope you still have a little more energy for some other enjoyable activities,” Killian said waggling his eyebrows at her.

“I suppose I could be persuaded,” Emma challenged him. Killian strode towards her, a smirk on his lips and slowly bent forward to look her in the eye.

“Oh is that so?” he growled and leaned forward and sucked her earlobe between his lips. Emma couldn't stop the breathy moan that left her lips. “Convinced yet love?” he whispered in her ear, Emma shuddered as a shiver ran down her spine.

“Not yet,” Emma said breathlessly “Is that the best you can do?”

“Tease,” Killian muttered as he began kissing and sucking her neck his hand creeping up from her waist stopping just short of her breast. He ran his thumb along the underside of her breast, asking permission to continue. Emma thought back to the first time his hand had rested there, how she was still young and unsure of herself. But she was older now and married, she was ready for him, ready to take this final step.

“Don't stop,” she whispered. Killian stopped sucking a bruise on her neck and looked at her.

“You're sure?” he asked his hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

“Yes, I want this. I want you,” she said and reached up and guided his hand back around to the lacings of her wedding dress. Killian's eyes lit up and he leaned in to kiss her passionately, his tongue sweeping along her bottom lip and prying her lips apart. His nimble fingers quickly loosened the laces of the dress and he ran his fingertips over the exposed skin.

“Stand for me, I want to see my new wife in all her glory before I take her,” he said against her mouth. Emma felt desire pool deep in her belly as she stood up from the bed and keeping her back to Killian she slipped the gown off leaving her corset still on. She turned her head and looked at him, his eyes wide and jaw dropped, and smiled. He smirked up at her and stood up from the bed and stepped close to her, his warm breath on the back of her neck as his fingers began loosening the lacing of her corset. He kissed at the newly exposed flesh, lips dipping lower and lower until the corset was completely off his lips kissing the base of her spine.

“Turn around love,” he murmured into her skin, Emma turned around taking in the sight of Killian on his knees before her. She felt her nipples harden under his intense gaze and the overwhelming need to his hands to be all over her body. He lightly traced his hands up her long legs until they came to her underthings. He looked up and gave her a questioning look and she swallowed thickly and nodded. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and dragged them down her legs and looked at her completely bare before him.

“So beautiful,” he said and placed a kiss just below her naval. Emma let out a shaky breath as a shot of desire went straight to her center, Killian kissed his way down until he was face to face with her and dove in and licked a long stripe between her folds. Emma's knees buckled and she gasped with pleasure.

“Do that again,” she said breathlessly. She heard him chuckle and felt his lips and tongue work through her folds. Emma had never known pleasure quite like this, she carded her hands through his hair in order to remain standing. She let out another loud moan of pleasure as Killian's tongue circled her clit and he sucked it between his lips. He groaned as her grip on his hair tightened and Emma relished in the feelings of vibrations it caused. She felt like a rubber band about to snap and with the addition of two long fingers inside her she tumbled over the edge. Killian got to his feet and kissed her deeply, Emma could faintly taste herself on his lips, and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

“You are so bloody beautiful when you come,” he said, “I can't wait to make you come again,” he whispered hotly as he pushed her back onto the bed. He laid on top of her, supporting himself on his forearms and kissed her, his hand now on her breast his thumb rubbing small circles over her nipples. Emma keened and arched her back giving him easier access to her chest. Her hands drifted from their place on his back down to his waist and tugged his shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it. He leaned back and shrugged his arms out of the shirt. Emma took in the very nice view of his well defined chest covered in dark hair and reached up and undid the laces on the front of his now very tight pants. His cock bobbed out as she pushed the pants down his hips. She gripped his length in her hand, feeling the silky hardness in her palm. Killian closed his eyes and moaned, he placed his hand over her own and showed her how he liked to be touched. He leaned forward and kissed her again, moaning into her mouth as she continued to stroke him. He buried his hands in her hair, tugging on it softly and pulling her head back so he could kiss her neck.

“I need you,” she moaned as he nibbled lightly on her neck.

“Need me where? I want you to show me,” he said mischievously.

“I need you here,” she guided him to her hot center, running the head of his cock from her clit down through her folds. He pushed into her slowly, sliding along her slick walls until he was buried deep in her. Emma pulled him to her lips and kissed him wrapping her legs around his waist. He began to slowly thrust into her and Emma keened again, digging her fingernails into his back.

“More,” she gasped out, needing him to go faster, rougher. Killian tucked his face into her neck and picked up the pace of his thrusts, hitching her leg higher.

“Oh gods Emma, so tight,” he moaned. Emma ran her nails down his back, her toes curling in pleasure with the new angle. She felt pressure building deep in her belly, her moans getting breathier.

“I'm so close,” she managed to get out. Killian responded by bringing his hand to her clit and rubbing small circles. Emma tumbled over the edge again, pulling Killian with her. He spilled himself into her and fell onto her. They lay there panting for a moment before Killian rolled off of her.

“Sorry I didn't intend to crush you,” he smiled at her.

“It's all right, I barely even noticed it,” she said rolling onto her side to face him. He pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest and kissed her temple.

“Good, I don't think crushing my wife is a good start to a marriage,” he chuckled.

Emma giggled, “I suppose it wouldn't be, but I am glad I married you.”

“I glad I married you,” he responded and placed his finger under her chin so he could give her a quick kiss.

“I love you,” she said as she snuggled into his side.

“I love you too,” he said and slowly ran his fingers through her hair until the both fell asleep.


End file.
